The Scars Our Past Leave Behind
by Kozukicks
Summary: Sunset Shimmer reflects on her past and the scars that came with it. Rainbow Dash joins her but is curious about what she's hiding.


**Hey guys, I recently got into the Equestria Girls series and I noticed a lack of stories that really focused on what could of happened to Sunset if she had been more regretful about her past actions. So I tried to write one, emphasis on tried. Tell me what you think and if it was any good. Also there are a serious lack of Rainbow Dash/Sunset Shimmer stories and they are my favourite pairing at the moment... So I wrote a story about them.**

Sunset Shimmer cut. She started after the Fall Formal and couldn't stop. Every time she thought about quitting she'd think of the pain and damage she'd caused to everyone around her, which just added a fresh mark to her already marred arms. Nobody ever noticed, not even her so-called friends. Sunset didn't blame them, she didn't deserve them in the first place. Heck Sunset wasn't even sure why they still wanted her around. She'd been so miserable lately that she may as well not have been there. Maybe that's why Pinkie Pie organised this slumber party, to cheer her up. The thought brought a small smile to her face. Then she looked at her scarred arms and sighed, she was going to have to be very careful about keeping her sleeves pulled down. With that thought in mind Sunset went to her wardrobe an pulled out a black hoodie with her cutie mark imprinted on the front, it was winter now so hopefully no one would question her attire. Sunset Shimmer took one glancing look towards her arms before walking out of her apartment.

Apparently she was the last one to arrive so Pinkie's party was already in full swing when she arrived. The said party animal squealed in delight as she saw Sunset Shimmer standing on her porch. "You're here!" She cried, pulling Sunset into a bone-crushing hug. Sunset Shimmer yelped in pain as the cuts on her arms stand like fury under the force.

"Err Pinkie? I think your hurting her." Said a familiar voice. Pinkie Pie released Sunset from her hug and bounded indoors, Sunset turned round to thank her saviour and saw the familiar face of Rainbow Dash. "Ah thanks for that, I think I'm going to have bruises." She said, tentatively rubbing her arms.

"Ehh, it's fine. Come on then, we're all waiting on you!" Rainbow Dash ran indoors, Sunset following her. She was led to Pinkie's room where all the gang **was** gathered around the pink haired girl's TV trying to sort out what movie they wanted to watch.

"Erm, hi guys." Sunset said waving to get heir attention.

"Oh hi Sunset, it's good to see you, but what is that your wearing?" Commented a voice that quite obviously Rarity's. Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes in annoyance, the last thing she needed was Rarity trying to give her different outfits.

"Leave her alone Rarity, we need to pick a movie." Said Applejack before nodding to Sunset in greeting. "Yer jus' in time partner, we need one more vote for the horror movie. You see me, Rainbow and Pinkie want to watch it but Flutter Shy and Rarity want to watch this one." Applejack said, annoyed. She held up the two movies, one appeared to be a cartoon whilst the other looked to be a horror movie. Sunset hesitated slightly, she really didn't want to see a horror movie right now but she knew that she'd disappoint Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Tentatively she pointed to the horror movie.

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she high-fived Sunset who grinned happily. The girls all sat down together, Fluttershy was the closest to the door with Rarity sitting next to her. Pinkie Oie occupied the sofa with Applejack so Sunset decided to sit next to Rainbow Dash on the floor in front of the TV. Applejack slotted in the horror movie as Pinkie dimmed the light. Fluttershy squeaked in fear as the movie began to play.

Sunset Shimmer was surprised, the horror movie was pretty damn good. Fluttershy was hiding behind her hands in sheer terror, Rarity looked slightly green and even Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked slightly tense. Then there was Pinkie who was grinning broadly as the protagonist ran from the demon that was haunting him.

Sunset shivered, she didn't really want to be watching a demon movie at the moment. Especially one about inner demons, she had had enough of that horror herself. The movement had caught the attention of Rainbow Dash "You alright Sunset?" She whispered in her ear. Sunset nodded quickly and smiled at the rainbow haired girl, not really wanting to arouse suspicion. Rainbow Dash smiled at her before turning her attention back to where as side character was being murdered by the demon.

It was late when it finished, maybe around midnight, Sunset guessed. Everyone was looking quite tired and drowsy so Applejack had announced that it was time to get some shut-eye. Everyone had fallen asleep pretty quickly after that. Everyone except Sunset Shimmer. She hadn't been able to sleep. Too many thoughts rushed in her head, tumbling around in her brain making it impossible to sleep.

Sunset sighed, well she was obviously wasn't going to get to sleep tonight. She swung her legs out of bed and walked down to Pinkie's kitchen. As she sat in the darkened room, she remembered her conversation Twilight Sparkle only two months ago.

Sunset sighed, she seemed to do that a lot now, and walked out onto Pinkie's cold front porch, sitting on the front step and staring at the sky. It was a clear night and it was a full moon tonight. Sunset Shimmer actually quite liked watching the moon, there was just something calming about it and helped her think.

Sunset pulled up the sleeves of her hoodie, her cuts standing out in the bright moonlight against her skin. She traced them with one finger half-heartedly. What would her friends say if they ever found out? That was really her main concern. She rolled down her sleeves and leant back on the porch with her hands behind her head. "Do scars ever fade?" Sunset Shimmer wondered aloud. Not just physical scars but emotional scars, they're the ones that truly hurt like hell.

"Hey Sunset... Is that you? What are you doing here at this hour?" Asked a sleepy voice. Sunset turned around in surprise only to see Rainbow Dash standing in the door way. "Rainbow? Why are you here?"

"Couldn't sleep, I woke up and noticed you had gone so I went to go see where you had went." Sunset Shimmer nodded at this explanation but Rainbow Dash went on, "So what are you doing here then."

"Same as you, I couldn't sleep." Sunset said. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes and sat next to Sunset on the steps. "Sunset... What's wrong? You've been acting weird for ages now."

"Nothing's wrong, Rainbow Dash, I'm fine." Sunset tried to convince her with a small smile. Rainbow Dash snorted "Bullshit! Sunset Shimmer, don't you try to convince me nothing's wrong!" She grabbed Sunset's wrist as she spoke. Sunset flinched and Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Sunset tried to pull away but Rainbow Dash was extremely strong.

Rainbow Dash yanked up the hoodie sleeve to reveal the scars that criss-crossed Sunset's arms, the red weals marring the pale flesh. Rainbow Dash dropped Sunset's arm in shock and Sunset used this opportunity to yank her sleeve back down. Rainbow Dash's mouth dropped open as she stuttered, "You...you cut?"

Sunset Shimmer leapt up from the steps and made to run. But a small hand that grabbed hers made Sunset sit back down. Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and asked, "W...When did you start cutting?" Sunset shook her head shamefully and buried it in her hands, "After the fall formal." She whispered. Rainbow Dash let out a quiet gasp, "That long? Sunset... You should have told us... Or somebody!" Rainbow Dash had shouted that last part, she took a deep breath and muttered to Sunset, "You should of told someone..."

Sunset's defence rose up as she heard Rainbow Dash's speech. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realise you cared that much." She mocked, though the little voice inside her mind told her that it was wrong.

"Of course I fucking care Sunset! Do you have any fucking idea about how much I do care?" Rainbow Dash cried. Sunset Shimmer stared at her in astonishment, she'd never realised how much Rainbow Dash had really cared about her.

'Of course you didn't. You were so busy wallowing in self pity as usual... Pathetic.' Muttered another voice inside her head. Sunset Shimmer held her head as voices crowded her mind, crowing at her, mocking her. "Please stop..." She begged.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Sunset. She opened her eyes and saw Rainbow Dash hugging her tightly. Tentatively, Sunset hugged Rainbow Dash back.

"Please stop cutting, Sunset." Rainbow Dash whispered as she released Sunset Shimmer from the tight embrace. Sunset nodded hesitantly, "I'll try." She promised. Rainbow Dash nodded before taking her hand.

"Please don't tell the others," Sunset begged. Rainbow Dash nodded before asking gently, "Can I see your cuts again?" Sunset Shimmer took a deep breath before nodding slowly and lifting up the hand Rainbow Dash was holding. The rainbow-haired girl gently lifted Sunset's sleeve up and revealed the scars to the moon once again.

Delicately, Rainbow Dash traced each scar on her arm with her index finger before turning her wrist over. Sunset braced herself as she saw Rainbow Dash's gaze turn horrified as she drew her attention to the large vertical mark down Sunset's wrist. The athletic girl's hold on Sunset's wrist tightened as she asked, "When... When did you try to do this?"

Sunset Shimmer flinched at Rainbow Dash's tone of voice but replied none the less, "A week after the Fall Formal. We weren't exactly friends at the time so I didn't feel the need to tell you about my suicide attempt." She finished coldly.

Rainbow Dash leapt up in outrage, her eyes burning like two magenta flames. Sunset stood up and looked Rainbow Dash in the eyes, her eyes comparable to blue chips of ice. Rainbow Dash shouted in fury "Oh so what? You just decided to keep it a secret that you tried to commit suicide? We could have helped! But now I'm just finding out that you could have been dead!"

"You guys were the reason I want to die in the first place!" Sunset cried in frustration, before breaking down. She fell to the floor, curling up and burying her head in her hands as large sobs broke out of her and tears rolled down her face.

Rainbow Dash swayed in shock, "The... The reason you wanted to die was because of us?" She slid slowly to the floor, tears glittering in her eyes. "Why Sunset?"

"I didn't deserve the friendship that you offered me. I didn't deserve anything but sheer hate. I still don't" Sunset sobbed. Rainbow Dash circled her arms round Sunset once more and pulled the sobbing girl into a tight hug. "I don't hate you Sunset... If... If anything, I love you." Sunset looked up in shock at Rainbow Dash's confession.

"What...Why?" Sunset asked as she struggled to process the secret Rainbow Dash had told her. Rainbow Dash blushed deeply, glad for the cover of night. "Well your just so like, beautiful and smart and funny and I love your smile when your happy and well I love the way you look so cute when you're embarrassed..." Rainbow Dash trailed off as she realised she was rambling and was still hugging Sunset. She let go hurriedly.

Sunset Shimmer looked awe-struck for a moment before pulling her gaze back to the girl before her. Suddenly Sunset felt a pair of lips press against her own, her eyes widening slightly before she slowly melted into the kiss and draped her arms around Rainbow Dash.

The kiss was over in a matter of seconds and Sunset leant her head in so it was resting against Rainbow Dash's. But the rainbow haired girl was panicking "Sorry I know I'm probably not your type Sunset, and things will be really uncool between us now that I've done that, and I'm sorry for don't that because I know you probably don't even like me in that way, and-" Rainbow Dash abruptly cut off as Sunset this time pressed her own lips against Rainbow Dash's, effectively quieting the athletic girl's rant.

When the kiss was over Sunset Shimmer laid her head on Rainbow Dash's shoulder and said, "Yeah... This isn't quite the way I'd expected things to turn out." Rainbow Dash laughed as she reached around and pulled Sunset into her. "Yeah I know, I'm that awesome. And I suppose you're fairly awesome too." She said, dragging out the word suppose as Sunset laughed.

As the two girls sat staring at the moon. Sunset let out her final sigh for the night, but this time, it was a sigh of contentment.


End file.
